Thor And Loki: Tales of Midgard
by NowAskYourself-WhatWouldLokiDo
Summary: Some drabbles of some extremely confused Asgardian brothers. Includes Pop Tarts, bronies, and a confused Loki.
1. Pop Tarts and Toaster Waffles

**Some short drabbles of some extremely confused Asgardian brothers. Enjoy :)**

Loki had been having troubles ever since he came back to Midgard, mainly because he was forced to share an apartment with his overprotective brother Thor.

The god of mischief paced around the kitchen opening various cabinets in search of one that didn't house pop tarts. Fudge, Strawberry, Smores, every flavor thinkable...

The god of mischief opened the freezer and retrieved a box of waffles before edging closer to his newest enemy, the toaster. Carefully approaching the creature he quickly popped his waffles in and backed up.

"You will not fool me this time toaster of bread."

Loki was too busy watching the toaster to notice the entering of his brother. Thor walked closer to the trickster and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Loki to jump.

"Don't do that," Loki hissed.

"Sorry," Thor mumbled walking towards the closet and retrieving a pack of pop tarts. Suddenly a stray cord on the floor tripped the god of thunder. Soon he was falling barely catching himself on the toaster and pulling it on its side just as the waffles popped out.

Loki barely had time to blink. The waffles landed on his bare feet causing him to yelp and hold his foot falling backwards and toppling over the couch.

"Loki!" Thor called racing for his brother. He tripped again and sent his pop tarts flying. "My tarts!"

The god of thunder dove for the sugary treat flopping over the couch and successfully saving his breakfast. He suddenly heard a whimper from under him. Thor looked around confused. "Loki?"

More whimpering. Thor quickly lifted himself from the couch and noticed a crushed Loki under him. "Oops,"

Loki grumbled from beneath his oaf of a brother.

Thor stood up behind the couch and lifted the dirt covered waffles from the floor. "Fifty second rule,"

"I do believe you have that wrong..." Loki winced as Thor took a bite of the waffle. "Or whatever you prefer,"

"This is delicious!" Thor took another bite.

Loki stared in disgust and decided he would wait for breakfast or at least tell Thor left the building. It was impossible to eat with that man around.


	2. Bronies

Thor sat with Loki watching his new favorite show. Loki however thought the plot of magical ponies was disgusting.

"Don't you just love this show," Thor asked his younger brother. Loki blinked.

"What is a Pinky Pie?"

"The pony brother,"

Loki watched in disgust and tried to ignore the grin that spread across his brothers face.

"Thor, I do hope you know what it's called when two grown men watch My Little Pony in Midgard..."

"Bronies?"

Loki face palmed.

The door handle suddenly turned and the door opened revealing no other but Tony Stark. Loki groaned.

"Ah, the man of iron. Come, join us," Thor grinned adjusting himself in his seat.

"Are you guys watching My Little Pony?" Tony placed his hands against the back of the couch.

"Of course!" Thor smiled.

"So you guys are bronies?"

Loki felt his cheeks flush. He hated being embarrassed in front of the Avengers, although it seemed to happen a lot.

"Me too!"

Loki looked up confused and glared as Tony Stark forced the god of mischief to scoot over and wiggled himself between the two brothers. Thor and Tony watched the show and Loki had never face palmed so hard in his life.

Although the show was somewhat interesting...


	3. Techno Kitten Adventures

**Leave any ideas you wish to see the Asgardian brothers encounter in a review or PM me. **

Techno Kitten Adventures

It had been hours since Loki had seen his brother and he began to wonder where the oaf was.

After successfully turning off the TV he walked over to the door when he heard an unfamiliar noise.

The god of mischief turned the handle and opened the door revealing the thunder god. Thor hadn't even glanced at his brother. Loki raised an eyebrow and walked more out into the apartment hallway.

"Thor?"

Thor didn't even bother to look up at him and instead cursed.

Loki sat down beside his brother and pressed his back to the wall and rested his elbows against his knees. Glancing over Thor's shoulder he nodded his head to the blasting techno music.

Loki watched as Thor's bacon cat crashed into the stars and exploded. The god of mischief blinked.

Thor finally gave up with the level and stared at his brother.

"This game is impossible!"

Loki's face twitched and barely caught the device Thor tossed at him. "You try,"

Loki adjusted himself and pressed his thumbs to the screen.

The title screen made him jump. What a repulsive cat. The god of mischief quickly pressed start.

Various levels appeared and Loki glanced up at Thor confused.

"Choose a level brother,"

Loki looked back at the screen deciding the lava level suited him.

Four cats appeared and Loki stared. "Which kitten do I choose?"

"The kitten of your dreams brother,"

"My dreams don't involve kittens..."

The trickster watched as his cat did absolutely nothing but go straight. He chuckled.

"This was hard for you brother?"

Thor touched the screen.

Loki watched in horror as his rock cat exploded.

"What did you do?" Loki gasped as his kitten reappeared.

"I started the game?"

Loki did the exact thing Thor did and his cat again exploded.

"What is the objective of this game? To see how many times I can kill this cat?"

"Loki, you touch the screen and the cat goes up. You don't touch the screen and the cat goes down," Thor showed him.

"I like cats,"

Thor ignored that. "Now try,"

The god of mischief did as his brother said and his cat to the tricksters surprise didn't explode. Instead several things began flying across the screen. Loki jumped.

"They are just trying to mess with you,"

Lasers began appearing. Loki gaped in shock. "What's happening!"

"This is the evil part brother. This was why I was angry,"

"These evil creatures must die! And I thought they could be considered allies! Hah!" the god of mischief threw the IPod against the wall.

"Come! Let us destroy!" The two brothers marched down the hall. Tony and Steve walked through the front door and froze.

"Where's reindeer games going?" Tony laughed.

"I still do not know what a reindeer is..."

"This isn't the time!" Thor grabbed his brothers wrist and dragged him out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony shouted at the two armored gods.

"Hunting!"


	4. Maroon 5

**Another drabble inspired by the hilarious Asgardian brothers. Leave any ideas for the future chapters in a review or PM me.**

**Also I have been constantly listening to Maroon 5, which helped inspire this chapter :) Also featuring Adam Levine from Maroon 5**

Maroon 5

"Brother, you must listen to this music!" Thor shouted adjusting the headphones in his ears.

Loki looked up from his waffles. "What?"

Thor had already wandered over beside his brother. "They call themselves Maroon 5! Brother you must listen!"

Loki rolled his eyes and placed a headphone in his ear. The god of mischief began nodding his head and looking completely oblivious. Thor watched his brother well taking a bite of his waffle.

"Do you like it?"

Loki didn't respond.

"Brother?" Thor poked him.

"One second Thor!" Thor quickly jumped back. "This is amazing!"

Thor smiled. "Yes! We must find these men and congratulate them on such a wonderful creation!"

"I believe you can meet them at something the Midgardians call a concert," Loki replied. He still hadn't given Thor back his headphones.

"But who has the time brother?" Thor sighed removing a pack of pop tarts from his pocket.

"Thor we will get arrested," Loki slowly removed the headphone from his ear and blinked wondering where his waffle had gone.

"No one can arrest the mighty Thor!" Suddenly Mjolnir flew into his hand. Loki grumbled.

"Thor we can't just..." Before he could finish his sentence Thor lifted the two up and shot through the roof crashing through various apartments before shooting into the sky.

"Thor!"

"To Maroon 5!" The god of thunder grinned ignoring the various Asgardian swears that came from his brothers mouth.

**And just because I felt like it, here's an surprise ending...much to Loki's despair**

After miles of flying and dangling from his brothers grip Loki landed with a large thump. "Ow,"

"We are here brother!" Thor cried, smashing his hammer down. "Now to find this Adam Levine!"

Loki slowly followed his brother through the vents before crashing into the hotel room of the one and only Maroon 5. Loki blinked.

"Mr Adam Levine! We have come to congratulate you!" Thor walked forwards offering to shake the mans hand.

"Who is this guy?" Adam blinked.

"I am Thor Odinson!"

"Security..."

Thor didn't stop grinning and Loki face palmed. The trickster looked up and shrugged at Adam and mouthed an apology for his brother.

Thor continued to talk. "We should go for lunch some time my friend! I am a big fan!"

Adam didn't reply and instead lifted his headset. "Security!"


	5. Going to the Movies

**Leave any suggestions in a review or PM me.**

**Going To The Movies**

Loki was still getting used to driving but he was getting better. So far he had hit 12 trash cans, five mailboxes, and grazed a few pedestrians. In his mind he felt he was improving...

Thor switched radio stations almost every three seconds. "Curse this Midgardian machinery! Why will it not play Maroon 5?"

Loki sharply turned the corner causing Thor to smash his face against the window.

"Oops,"

By the time the two made it to the theatre Loki had managed to hit seven more mailboxes.

The brothers drove around the theatre parking lot tell Loki pulled in front of a car and took the closest available spot. The man in the other car knocked on their window.

"Hey buddy, that's my spot," The man continued smashing his fist against the window. Loki glared and slowly opened the door. Before exiting he popped a Maroon 5 CD into the radio.

"Look Thor, Maroon 5!"

"Excellent!"

Loki slammed the door and grabbed the man's throat.

Thor sat in the car bobbing his head to the music and ignoring the constant thuds that hit the car and random screams.

Finally the trickster walked back to the window. "Come brother, the movies about to start,"

Thor quickly rushed out of the car.

Loki couldn't wipe the grin from his face as a loud pounding noise came from the trunk.

After successfully buying their tickets the brothers walked into the packed theatre as Thor wandered around.

"Look brother, I found us seats!"

The seats just happened to be the very first row.

Loki got comfy in his seat as the blasting previews began.

"For the love of Asgard, their giants!" Thor shouted losing the grip on his popcorn as it flew over his head.

"Ha look man! Some idiot gave us free popcorn!" A random man shouted behind Thor.

"I feel as if my fear has helped the good of the people," Thor grinned.

Loki face palmed.

The movie suddenly started and to Loki's despair the movie they had chosen was Avatar.

"Frost Giants!" Thor shouted quickly standing up. A crashing noise and various screams came from the room beside them. Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand. "Run brother! They've come for you!"

Loki paused and felt rage burning in his gut. "Thor sit down,"

"You dare challenge me Laufey?" Thor swung his hammer.

"Laufey's dead..." Loki hid his face and ignored the phones that were filming them.

"What? When did this happen?" Thor blinked.

"You missed a lot in your banishment,"

Thor began to calm down but remained standing.

"Hey buddy can you sit down my kid can't see,"

Thor whirled around. "You dare challenge me? I will feed you to the Frost Giants," Thor shouted holding Mjolnir high in the air.

Loki could see himself becoming a number one hit on YouTube. The trickster turned around. "He actually will,"

The little girl stared at Loki. "Your weird,"

"Your face is weird," Loki knew he wasn't could at Midgardian comebacks.

The girls father stood up and grabbed Loki in a choke hold well Thor stood swinging Mjolnir and shouting about Frost Giants.

It seemed whenever the two brothers went anywhere it ended in a full out brawl.


	6. Facebook

**Facebook**

Loki had only discovered the internet a week ago and he was already addicted. The one social network though that always brought him back to the magical Midgardian laptop was Facebook.

Loki stared at the friend request button waiting. He glanced at his friends list and frowned. Ten friends.

He looked back at the screen sadly.

"Forever alone," Tony Stark laughed behind him. Loki scowled and decided to watch the notifications button instead. Still nothing.

Although the god of mischief was bored he could not drag himself away from the screen. He took a minute to admire his profile picture.

After minutes of sitting there a message popped up. Loki gasped.

But frowned when he saw who it was.

"Thor just come and talk to me!"

Thor didn't ever send him a reply.

Suddenly a one appeared in the notifications. Loki smiled and dragged his mouse clicking on it.

_Thor Odinson has sent you a request in FarmVille._

Loki burned with rage. "I will not be your neighbor!"

Tony Stark chuckled behind him as he typed away on his own laptop. Loki glared at him over his shoulder. He then clicked new status.

_Send me another FarmVille request, I dare you!_

Loki sat back and smiled as his notifications button lit up. Finally someone who agreed with him.

_Tony Stark has sent you a request in FarmVille._

Loki clenched his fists as Tony laughed behind him. "Mock me well you can," Loki mumbled.

After reading through most of his news feed which basically only included depressing status's from Thor about how he's changed, some funny pictures that made him chuckle, and posts from Steve about how he should take the Which Avenger Are You quiz Loki exited the window and leaned back in his chair.

He quickly found himself staring at his profile.

"Why is this so addicting?" Loki cried and against his will clicked on the FarmVille app.

Loki glared as the screen lit up with adds and reconsidered his choice to click on it.

After hours of planting Loki got tired of his crops dying on him. He went back to his news feed.

No notifications.

More depressing status's about Thor which Loki liked.

And the post dedicated to him after he took the Avengers quiz. _I am not Hawkeye!_

Then the button lit up again and Loki noticed he had been tagged in Tony Stark's album.

The picture the trickster was tagged in was something called a meme and the caption forever alone. Loki glared and punched the screen.

"I am not forever alone!"

Tony wouldn't stop tagging Loki in pictures ranging from poorly drawn pictures of his children to creepy and disturbing Thorki fan art.

But the minute Tony tagged him in a FrostIron photo, he was done with Facebook for the night.


	7. CSI Miami

**This next chapter was an idea I received from a reviewer. As said before leave any suggestions in a review. And thank you WaterEra for this idea.**

**BTW I haven't seen CSI Miami but I have seen the clip with Justin Bieber so here's a chapter based on that :)**

Loki had finally agreed to spend time with Thor though after the theatre incident he wasn't in a hurry. They had decided that staying at home was the best choice. As Loki flipped through the channels one show caught his attention.

"What is CSI Miami?" Thor asked sitting down with a bowl of popcorn. Loki shrugged.

"I have no idea. But you know that guy that sings the song Boyfriend..."

"I love that song!" Thor smiled.

Loki raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Well I guess he was featured in an episode. And look, this just happens to be the episode,"

"Justin Bieber dies!" Thor cried, "What about Selena?"

Loki face palmed. "How do you know so much about this Justin?"

"I read the magazines, brother. You'd like them,"

Loki could feel inner rage burning. He took a handful of popcorn and stuck it in his mouth to keep from responding.

By the time Loki had chosen the show it was no where near the beginning and Loki watched as no other but Justin Bieber sat within a red van.

The god of mischief turned and stared at his brother who watched in horror.

Loki focused back on the screen as a man exited the car and got on his knees. _Typical mortals_, he scoffed, _always giving up so easily_.

Then out came Justin. Loki blinked as the men aimed their guns at him. This was amusing.

Thor rose to his feet. "They must be stopped! We must save Justin before it's to late!"

Suddenly the character Justin was playing fell to the ground, shot several times. Thor gasped.

"Too late," Loki chuckled.

Thor slumped back on the couch but quickly left the room. Loki was left to watch the remaining three episodes after the one he was watching alone.

After the first episode ended Loki began watching the second and he had to admit the show was interesting. Loki was even getting some ideas.

By the end of the mini marathon Loki was on the floor with his elbows propped up and his hands supporting his head. He fell as his face hit the floor and he moaned. Why did the show have to end?

The trickster was overcome with fatigue but he quickly shot up and rushed to his brothers room.

"Thor!"

Thor was on the small couch in his room reading a tween magazine. "Brother?"

"Christmas is coming..."

"Loki, the Midgardian holiday you speak of isn't for several months..." Thor placed his magazine on his lap.

"Yes, well my birthdays coming..." Loki crossed his arms behind his back and swung back and forth on his heels.

"You don't even know when your birthday is,"

Loki glared. "Just buy me the season of CSI Miami!" He tossed a handful of cash into his brothers face and stormed out.

"Fine, but you have to buy me the new Justin Bieber CD."


	8. Tubing

**Leave any suggestions for future chapters :)**

Tubing

"Brother are you sure about this?" Loki asked gripping the handles on the inflated tube as he shook in his dark green shorts. Thor sat beside his brother on the two person tube and laughed.

"Of course Loki! Would I really bring you on something that's unsafe?"

Loki opened his mouth to reply but the tube shot forward as Tony started the boat. Loki let out a rare yelp as all eyes turned on him. Innocently the god of mischief looked behind him as if trying to find out who the scream came from.

The sun beat down on the two brothers as Thor grinned. Loki leaned back and felt completely relaxed as the tube went straight. If this was all tubing was, then Loki decided he had nothing to fear.

Until Tony turned sharply.

Loki's eyes shot open as he tumbled into Thor who caught his little brother. Loki scrambled off Thor's chest and tried to reach for the handle before the tube hit a wave sending Loki crashing back into the thunder god.

"Thor!" Loki shouted holding onto his brother for dear life. The boat slowed and the waves settled as an embarrassed Loki slowly crawled back into his seat and tried to hide his blush. The Avengers stared at the two awkwardly.

The boat sped up and Loki clenched the handles again before closing his eyes. A small bump caused the tube to shake and Loki became alert, his eyes darting back and forth. The tricksters eyes widened as he observed the number of waves before him.

That's when Loki remembered something.

"Thor," The trickster nudged his brother. Thor stopped grinning for a moment.

"What?"

"I can't swim..."

Thor stared at his brother and blinked a few times.

"What?"

Loki sighed. "I can't swim," He repeated adjusting himself in his seat.

Thor paused for a second before turning towards the boat and starting to shout. Waving his arms in the air he got no response.

Tony nodded his head to the blasting music and smiled at the group of waves before him. Steve and Bruce couldn't hear anything, and no one paid any attention to the two freaking Norse gods behind them. Tony drank another beer and shrugged as he heard something that sounded like I can't swim and get me off this cursed thing and turned up the music.

Thor turned to his brother. "Don't worry brother, I will save you!" The thunder god pulled Loki into his grasp and held his head against his chest.

"Thor let go!" Loki hissed.

The waves hit the tube and just as Thor let his brother go the thunder god went flying. Loki looked back and watched a flying Thor splash into the water. Loki couldn't contain his laughter.

The boat turned to fetch a soaked Thor as Loki held his stomach from laughing.

Thor managed to pull himself back onto the tube and looked at his brother who leaned back with a smug expression before placing his hands behind his head.

The boat started again and Loki started shouting to go faster.

Tony shrugged and sped up.

More waves started to form but Loki wasn't paying any attention. He instead mocked Thor who shook his head around like a wet dog. Water droplets shot at Loki and he wiped them from his face before considered shoving his brother off.

By the time Loki noticed it was too late. The god of mischief bounced off the tube and was sent flying into the water all well screaming.

Loki hit the water with a splash as he started to panic. Kicking his legs around he shouted as Thor looked back shocked. Loki's eyes widened as he tried to doggy paddle. He just went in circles.

"I can't swim!" His head went under the water but he quickly pulled himself back up still screaming and waving his arms.

The boat turned around but Tony still didn't believe the trickster couldn't swim. Thor watched in horror as he stood up and placed his hands above his head. Steve and Bruce looked back at Thor and shielded there eyes as Thor's shorts were falling revealing a bit too much of the mans tanned backside. The two moaned in disgust.

"I'm coming brother!" Thor dived into the water.

Loki kicked and screamed as the thunder god got closer. Thor swept his brother into his arms and held him over his shoulder as Loki shut his eyes. Thor's shorts looked like they had uncovered his backside completely and it reminded Loki of a group of teenagers he had seen earlier.

Loki's head hit the tube with a thump as Thor climbed back on before quickly pulling his shorts up covering his exposed backside.

Tony and Steve began pulling the tube back towards the boat as Tony stared in disbelief.

"What kind of idiot goes tubing when he can't swim?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea!"

Thor's eyes darted back and forth as he helped Loki onto the boat.

Loki stalked up to the front of the boat and curled up with a towel mumbling about tubes and how evil they were all well the Avengers continued to laugh at him.

At least he was getting a tan?


	9. Nerf Guns

**Nerf Guns**

Loki sat on the couch tapping his fingers, his elbow propped up to support his head. The god of mischief was bored, and a god of mischief should never be bored.

Thor crashed through the door with a bag labeled Toys R Us. Loki blinked a few times and turned to watch his brother.

"What is that?" Loki asked, slowly standing up.

Thor looked back and reached into the bag retrieving a box. The god of thunder smiled.

"I have purchased us a game brother," Thor grinned. Loki was intrigued so he moved closer to the god of thunder well placing his hands behind his back.

"What type of game?"

Thor smirked and began opening the box. "You will see brother,"

Loki moved forwards to look over his shoulder but Thor hurried towards the kitchen. Sighing, the god of mischief waited patiently in the living room.

A dart shot out from the kitchen door and hit the trickster in the eye. Loki let out a cry and clamped his hand over his face.

Thor ran into the room joyously. "Did I hit you brother?"

Loki was bent over mumbling something about revenge when he slowly looked up at his brother menacingly.

The trickster attempted to disarm Thor, but the god of thunder held it out of reach.

"What was that?" Loki hissed, bending down to pick up the foam dart.

Thor chuckled. "A nerf dart,"

Loki curiously looked up at his brother. "A what?"

"I bought you one too," Thor replied, walking towards the bag and pulling out another box. Loki crushed the dart in his hand and through it to the ground.

Thor tossed the box at Loki as the god of mischief quickly opened it and pulled out a yellow and orange gun. Loki raised an eyebrow.

Thor lifted his own nerf gun and pulled the trigger as another foam dart shot. Loki nodded, an evil smirk creeping along his face. He pointed the "weapon" at Thor and pulled the trigger.

Thor smirked.

Loki pulled the trigger again but nothing shot out. Just as the trickster looked into the barrel of the gun to figure out what was wrong Thor shot out another dart hitting Loki in the eye.

"My eye!" Loki yelled, again holding his face. "Stop it!"

"You sound like a child brother," Thor laughed. "You have to load the gun first,"

Loki placed several darts into the gun and aimed at Thor again. The god of thunder was no where to be found. Loki blinked, when suddenly a dart struck him in the back of the neck.

Loki whirled around barely seeing Thor as he hid behind the wall. Loki stalked towards his brother, gun loaded.

The trickster peered around the wall. No Thor.

Again a dart struck him as Thor made his way behind his brother. Loki let out a cry of shock before clenching his teeth in anger.

"Brother this is childish!" Loki shouted when a dart flew into his mouth. The god of mischief coughed up the foam piece and gripped his gun. "That's it brother. It's on!"

Loki whirled around and shot at his brother hitting him in the crotch. Thor fell to his knees. "No close shots!"

Thor returned the shot with a dart to Loki's crotch as the two brothers kneeled on the floor moaning in pain.

The god of thunder was the first to stand up as he bolted back behind the wall and up the stairs. Loki quickly grabbed his gun and chased his brother tell he tripped.

He could hear Thor's laughter, and that just angered him more.

Loki saw Thor run into the upstairs extra room and Loki ran towards him. "I've got you now brother,"

Thor hid behind the couch, loading his gun as he took aim at his brother who was still searching for him. The dart hit Loki in the gut as the god of mischief turned.

Loki jumped and landed on the couch before flipping over the back and coming face to face with his brother. The two stared at each other, then let out a round of darts hitting one another in various places. Both brothers fell to the floor in heaps.

It wasn't tell later when Tony Stark discovered the two Asgardians sitting on the downstairs couch, Loki holding an ice pack to his swollen forehead from when he fell up the stairs. The two brothers sat watching TV, as Tony noticed the nerf guns lying on the kitchen table.

He thought it would be best just to leave.


	10. Horseback Riding

Loki leaned against the car window with his face plastered against the glass. The heat burned his face, but he was so annoyed he didn't even notice.

The car turned sharply and Loki flew to the other side of the seat hitting his head against Thor's shoulder. His brother had to be the worst driver in existence.

After a long struggle earlier that morning of Thor trying to shove his brother into the car Loki finally gave in tired of Thor shoving him against the. With his arms crossed the god of mischief turned his head to look out the window. Fields of emptiness. The plains of Midgard certainly were boring.

Finally as Thor pulled into the gate of an unknown place since he had refused to tell Loki where they were going, Loki quickly scrambled out of the car when it stopped. Immediately he stretched his arms and legs groaning. His back and neck ached and his face still hurt from when Thor pushed him out of his bed this morning.

Thor walked up behind Loki and slapped him on the back. "Well brother, we are here,"

Loki observed the surroundings. An open field with absolutely nothing. Perhaps the Avengers had all agreed on finally ditching the trickster in the middle of no where. Or was this Thor's idea of fun? Either way Loki was unimpressed.

Thor blinked at his brother. "Loki you are facing the wrong way,"

Thor clamped a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face the area behind him. Loki gaped.

"A farm?" Loki asked. Thor grinned and nodded. "Why are we at a farm?"

"Because brother, we are to go horseback riding!" Thor explained joyously. Loki blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Thor looked at his brother confused. "Come now Loki. You know what a horse is,"

Loki grumbled. "Of course I do you fool. My question is, why are we here?"

Thor smiled and walked towards the farm. "I thought you would enjoy it,"

Reluctantly Loki followed his brother into the stables of the farm where a young man stood brushing a horse. Loki felt like turning around and running but as he looked around the stable he noticed a horse that reminded him of Sleipnir. Just without the four extra legs.

"Ah! Finally you guys are here!" The man yelled excitedly rushing towards them. He tripped over a bucket and crashed into a pile of horse droppings.

Loki winced in disgust. What bothered him the most was when the man stood up he didn't seem to mind what so ever.

Wiping his face with a spare cloth the man smiled and walked towards two horses on the opposite side of the stable.

Loki frowned. He had wanted the black horse that looked like Sleipnir.

"Can I ride that horse, if I am to be here I wish to ride the horse of my choosing," Loki asked. The man turned around.

"Sorry, you can only ride these ones."

Thor walked forward and grabbed the man by the collar. "If my brother wants that horse, he will get that horse."

The man trembled for a second before nodding. "Of course!"

Thor dropped the man back to the ground who rushed to the horse and untied it. Loki smirked as the horse walked forward and nuzzled Loki's chest.

Thor walked behind the horse and slapped it on the side. "What a fine choice brother!"

The horse quickly kicked Thor through the wall of the stable. Loki had trouble containing his laughter but before he could utter a laugh Thor rushed back into the stable.

"I have the feeling it does not like me,"

The man started backing up. "Um, well there you guys go,"

"Aren't you tour guides supposed to accompany us?" Loki asked, petting the horse.

The man shook his head. "Your brother here said you know how,"

Loki raised an eyebrow but the man quickly rushed out of the room. Shrugging the god of mischief pulled himself onto the saddle of the horse which he had placed on well Thor was talking. Thor jumped on a horse and walked beside his brother.

"To Asgard!" Thor shouted and rushed forward. Loki shook his head confused but soon joined his brother. His horse jolted forward as the saddle began slipping. Soon Loki was clinging to the side of the horse in a desperate attempt to hold on.

"Help! It does not like me!" Loki shouted as he rushed past Thor. Thor was to busy eating the carrots he had brought along for the horse.

"What? Oh!" Thor shouted. "I'm coming brother!"

As Thor and his horse ran up beside Loki the god of mischief was barely holding on but his horse kept running. Thor reached out in an attempt to push Loki back on, but his horse quickly turned towards the other bumping Thor against the side of the horse which caused Loki to let go.

Thor turned around and watched his brother tumble through the dust. Many Asgardian swears echoed across the Midgardian field.

"Brother?" Thor shouted. Before he could notice what was happening Loki was near him again but this time he was being dragged on the ground with a rope which was used to tie the horse to the fence wrapped around his foot.

"Help!" Loki yelled, his voice muffled by dust.

"Loki, I believe that is not how you ride a horse," Thor blinked.

"You don't think I know that?" Loki asked. "Thor!"

Thor was again munching on a carrot. "Are you having fun?"

Loki glared tell his body hit another dust pile. "I'm being dragged behind a horse! No I am not having fun!"

"Oh! I thought you were sledding!" Thor called back. Loki gaped.

"Can you just help me?"

The horse suddenly sped forward leaving Loki now in front of Thor.

"Brother, for the mother of a horse you certainly know little about the species," Thor said as he stared at his brother.

"Sleipnir is more cooperative then this!" Loki shouted.

Thor quickly sped forward and stopped in front of the other horse. The horse came to a stop slamming Loki into the back of its legs. Leaping off his horse Thor untied Loki's ankle.

Grumbling the god of mischief stirred. "I...I used to be a god,"

"Brother?" Thor asked. Loki turned his head from side to side mumbling. Thor raised an eyebrow.

Bending down the god of thunder shouted into Loki's ear. "Do you need medical attention?"

"Do you need to go back to day care?" Loki retorted before passing out. Shrugging Thor slung Loki over his shoulder and walked back to the car putting Loki in the back. All in all Thor thought it was a pretty good day.


End file.
